


The Basketball Game

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Sour Wolf is my Spirit Animal [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Young!Derek is attracted by the Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: Imagine going with the pack to a basketball game, in which Young!Derek is playing, and while you're talking with Stiles, you start feeling very hot and pull your hair back in a ponytail. Derek is captivated by it and gets distracted during the game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my imagines blog [POST](http://imagine-our-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/153986549336/requested-by-the-anon-whose-request-didnt-show-up)
> 
> Requested by the Anon whose request didn’t show up in my askbox. I’m really sorry that some of your requests aren’t showing, but I’m pretty sure they’re there, the counter shows way more messages than the displayed ones.

“Why does it have to be me accompanying you? Couldn’t you have picked someone else?” Stiles whined while you held his upper arm with excitement for tonight’s basketball game.

“Oh, shush!” You squeezed his upper arm slightly, your eyes looking up at him with a scowl. “Just because you love lacrosse doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy other sports too. Besides, we’re here to cheer for Derek. It’s been tough for him lately, and basketball seems to make him feel better.” You finally entered the gym, spotting the rest of the pack with two saved stands for you and Stiles. “Oh, and I did invite the rest of the pack.”

You greeted your friends when you sat in your seat and looked at the time on your phone, the game should start in a couple of minutes. Derek was with his team on the court, giving you a small smile that made your hear flutter and your cheeks become rosy. You turned to Stiles and sighed nervously. “I know I said we’re here for Der, but I have no idea how basketball works.”

Stiles stared at you blankly for a moment, before raising his right eyebrow and lowering just as quickly. “Okay, it’s quite simple: you take the ball and try to make a basket.” Your forehead wrinkled at his words, but then he explained it better. “The game begins with one player from either team at center court. A referee will toss the ball up between the two. The player that gets his hands on the ball will tip it to a teammate. This is called a tip-off.”

Derek was preparing with his team to start the game and stood at center court, ready to tip-off, but his gaze turned to you talking with Stiles. You were feeling hot with your jacket on and you hair down, so you removed it while Stiles was still explaining the rules of the game, Derek’s cheeks heating up as he saw you wearing a tight tank top.

“Focus, Hale!” Yelled his coach when he noticed his best player being distracted.

“Okay, so Derek is a center.” You said while pulling back your hair and tying it tightly in a high ponytail, feeling relieved that fresh air was cooling the skin around your neck.

“What the hell, Hale?!” The coach yelled again, angrily, when Derek didn’t tip-off the ball first.

The way your fingers were combing through your locks, pulling up loose strands and the ponytail swaying to the sides… These simple movements gave Derek goosebumps, his eyes entirely captivated by you, making him feel as if everything around him was in slow-motion, but it wasn’t, and he snapped out of his trance when he heard his coach whistle at him, shouting for him to start playing instead of slacking off on the court.

Scott smirked and turned to you. “Guess, you make him nervous.”

“What- What do you mean?” You questioned, only to turn your head to Derek and him quickly moving to play the game, but his eyes would find you from time to time.

His team would win this game, and Derek was going to win for you.


End file.
